Holiday weekend
by Cariad
Summary: A night out for the team ends in romance and a date for Saturday.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **- Bones and all its lovely characters belong to someone else.

**A/N **- This story is totally pointless fluff, but when we've had days of wonderful (and atypical) sunshine in Wales, you've just got to go with a nice happy story.

* * *

Angela pushed her way through the press of bodies, tugging her friend along behind her. The bar was packed. Friday night had emptied office after office in the centre of Washington and popular spots like this one were already brimming with people celebrating the holiday weekend. 

Booth had dropped into the Jeffersonian earlier in the week and had made them promise to meet them at this bar on Friday. She'd made sure that Temperance had left the lab on time for once, hustling her out of her office while she was still trying to leaf through papers on her desk.

The press of people wasn't lessening and Angela returned an appreciative glance with a cheeky smile while still heading towards the bar.

She thought she could spot Booth's head above the crowds and redoubled her efforts to squeeze past laughing, shouting people. She bestowed smiles and mouthed apologies to ease their passage, most men happily moved aside as she tapped them lightly on the hip to slide past. She was very pleased with her top which was split almost to her navel, but had enough boning and elastic to never show more than an inch of flesh. It promised a lot more than it delivered, but seemed to be having the desired effect on many of the patrons in the bar.

She'd also persuaded her friend to experiment with her wardrobe. Temperance's skin skimming, sleeveless top showed off her curves and her toned arms. Post-box red was hardly her usual colour but she looked fabulous and was getting her fair share of admiring glances.

Angela hadn't come to the bar with getting Temperance and her sexy FBI partner together specifically in mind, but she was still hoping that _something_ might happen.

Finally the bar came into view and Angela slowed her pace, running her fingers through her hair and straightening her clothes. She glanced at Temperance who was looking unimpressed with the scrum that they had just fought their way through. As Angela watched, her friend glanced left, then right, before her expression softened into a smile.

Angela let Temperance lead the way towards Booth.

He was leaning against the edge of a bar stool, his brown eyes sweeping up and down Temperance's form, widening slightly at the low slung waist of her jeans and the close-fitting top. His lips curved into a welcoming smile and he saluted her with his beer bottle.

Temperance felt the usual surge of affection that a first glimpse of her partner always seemed to cause. She choose not to analyse the source of the feeling, but she did acknowledge the little thrill she felt as she noticed the way his eyes roamed up her body and then focused intently on her face.

He was looking good. He was wearing smart black jeans with the familiar eagle clasp belt. His shirt had a complicated pattern of green squares that almost looked like little trees. He'd closed a difficult case that week and the satisfaction of knowing that another scumbag was behind bars showed in his relaxed stance.

As she approached, Booth rose and silently offered her his seat, leaning an arm against the wall.

She shook her head as she walked right up to him, laying a hand lightly on his arm while he smiled down at her.

Both of them were oblivious to Angela, and Temperance hadn't even spotted Zach and Hogdins leaning against the bar.

Hodgins rolled his eyes and shook his head as Angela grinned at him, but he still stood and gently steered her onto his own stool.

Zach's gaze flicked from one pair to the other. His shoulders slumped slightly and then he announced, "Can I get anyone a drink?"

Angela swivelled on her chair and her warm smile washed over him.

"Hi Zach, I'll buy. What d'you want?"

Temperance had also turned to smile at her assistant and in doing so backed into Booth slightly. He moved his arm away from the wall to drape across her shoulders. He fixed Angela with a stern glance pleading with her not to comment.

Soon they were all stood with fresh bottles of beer. Booth grinned and gesticulated for them all to raise their bottles.

He had to raise his voice to carry over the din in the bar, "Okay let's have a toast. Here's to one year of working together and solving cases."

They all grinned and clinked bottle necks together before taking a drink.

Booth looked affectionately at the disparate group and marvelled at how he had come not just to rely on their expertise but enjoy their company.

His expression turned mischievous, "Here's to Washington's finest team of squints!" They all glared at him and he looked sheepish, "Seriously, thanks guys. You've been great."

They smiled back and Temperance reached round, putting her arm around his waist, giving him a brief squeeze.

"Hey, here's to our resident G-man." Hodgins piped up, "For livening things up a bit."

Again they all clinked bottles before lapsing into companionable silence.

After a brief interval, Angela grinned, "Come on, let's dance."

She grabbed Hodgins' and Zach's hands, who both shrunk away from her. She appealed to Temperance to back her up, but Temperance looked doubtful.

Suddenly Booth, standing behind his partner, placed his hands on the tops of her arm and leant down to speak in to her ear.

A slow flush crept up Temperance's face at his touch and the brush of his lips against her ear. Her resistance to dancing melted away and her body seemed to move of its own volition as she followed him towards the dance floor.

The other three exchanged a silent, conspiratorial glance, before scrambling to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **Bones and all its lovely characters belong to someone else.

**A/N - **Thank you so much to everyone who read the first chapter of this story. I was so pleased to get so many reviews (and to learn that I'm not the only one with a hankering for some pointless fluffiness!) Amazingly this chapter is even more pointless than the first one (but I still quite like it)!

* * *

Booth's method of manoeuvring Temperance through the crowds differed from that employed by Angela. Rather than tugging Temperance along; he walked close behind her, his hands still resting lightly on the tops of her arms. 

They eased their way through the hordes of people, both of them unaware of the way that the other bristled at each pouty smile or leering look which the other received from the crowds around them.

As they walked, Booth resisted the temptation for run his hands down the bare skin of Temperanc's arms, but he couldn't help but inhale the intoxicating flowery scent of her hair as it tickled his nose.

Temperance was acutely aware of Booth's muscular bulk behind her whenever they stopped or were bumped closer together and she couldn't ignore the tingling sensation radiating out from where his hands were touching her arms.

As Booth was once again jostled by someone trying to carry three brimming pints of beer through the press of people, he stumbled into Temperance's back. His hands slid down to rest on her hips as he recovered his balance and he found his fingers were brushing the strip of skin revealed by her low waisted jeans and her top. He enjoyed the intimate touch for a second before he realised what he was doing and quickly shifted his hands to rest next to her jeans pockets.

Temperance shivered slightly at the momentary contact and her breath caught as Booth leant down to whisper an apology, one hand coming up to lift her hair away from her ear.

Booth had to fight to stop himself from pressing a kiss into the pale hollow behind her ear; and Temperance had to force herself not to lean into his touch with a sigh.

The crush around them hadn't lessened, but their awareness of anything aside from each other was slipping away.

Every little touch was magnifying the effect.

The press of people seemed to increase for a moment before suddenly reducing.

They had made it to the dance floor.

The bar was known for its eclectic playlist, and in keeping with the party atmosphere they were playing cheesy classics. There were a few couples swaying together, but most people were in big, boisterous groups of friends. Three women is tiny dresses were doing their best impression of podium dancers, but without the figures or the talent to carry it off. In another corner a group of middle aged office workers still wearing their suits looked in danger of collective collapse as they enthusiastically waved their limbs around just out of synch with the music.

They hesitated for a moment, before Booth nudged Temperance forward and moved to stand next to her. He looped an arm around her waist and they stepped out, side by side, amongst the other dancers.

When they had found a space and stopped, she turned to face him.

They smiled at one another shyly for a moment before stepping closer.

Booth's hands settled comfortably at Temperance's waist and she locked her hands behind his neck and they started to dance.

Booth remembered the first time that they had danced like this, at some backwater bar back in the early days of their partnership. His grip tightened possessively as he recalled the way that every man in the town had insisted on twirling Temperance around the floor. He had watched silently from a seat at the bar until he'd finally cracked and marched across to cut in and gather her in his arms. At the time he'd tried to ignore how good it had felt to hold her close and how unerringly they had moved together. Now he revelled in the rediscovery of how perfect it felt to have her in his arms.

As Temperance settled in his embrace and tuned into the heavy base of the song, she remembered the last time she and Booth had danced. She smiled slightly at the memory of their ridiculous mock-rock dance routine and the incongruity of it taking place in her perfectly ordered home. She had pretended to be reluctant to join in and had laughed at Booth's dreadful air guitar miming. In truth, she had been captivated by this glimpse of new aspect of Seeley Booth's personality and had found it impossible not to relax and respond to him. Now, with his brown eyes smiling down at her, she realised that there was something profoundly right about being in his arms.

They started their dance a respectable distance apart and a casual onlooker might have assumed that two friends were taking a spin around the floor.

That distance didn't last. Within moments, Booth was urging Temperance closer, unconciously wanting to feel her body pressing against his. For her part, Temperance went willingly, resting her head against his chest and exploring the back of his neck and shoulders with stroking fingers.

For a time they moved like that, content to enjoy the sensation of holding the other close and to feel the warmth of the other's body against their own.

As the song changed, they slowed to a halt.

Temperance looked up to find Booth gazing down at her. His brown eyes darkened by some unspoken emotion which caused a surging feeling to tighten across her chest.

With infinite slowness, she moved her hand to touch his cheek, before laying her palm flat against his chest where she could feel the thudding of his heart.

Her other hand was still stroking his neck and, after a moment's hesitation, she applied gentle pressure to pull his mouth towards hers.

Booth was unable to process what was happening until their lips were mere millimetres apart and their quickening breath was mingling hotly. But in that instant he shifted his grip to use one arm to crush their bodies closer yet and he buried his free hand in her hair bringing their lips crashing together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - **Bones and all its lovely characters belong to someone else.

**A/N - **Thank you for reading - and a special thank you to those of you who reviewed the previous chapters. Sorry it has taken an age to update - usual excuse of work, sorry. Mind you, I have to admit that I really struggled when I actually sat down to write it this evening - I hope it turned out okay!

* * *

The novelty hit of the summer was the next song to blast across the bar. The dance floor was soon heaving with people going through the motions of the song's accompanying dance routine. In the midst of it all Booth and Temperance created a small, unmoving island untouched by the revelry around them. 

All their attention was focused on their fierce, heartfelt kiss.

A kiss that seemed to last forever, and yet it was only a few seconds before they tentatively pulled apart; their arms still around one and other.

They were both wearing similarly stunned expressions as they gazed warily into the other's eyes. They both knew that their relationship had just changed irrevocably, but neither was sure if it would be for better or worse yet.

They held their breath, staring intently at each other.

Temperance felt something inside her melt at the sight of the bemused expression on Booth's face and the unabashed adoration in his eyes, but she felt overwhelmed by her own response to the emotions that she suddenly found she could read so easily on his face and she glanced away at the floor.

"Hey." Booth said softly, willing her to look up at him. He was scared that she was going to shut him out and hide from the feelings he'd read so clearly in her eyes only moments before.

Temperance's gaze remained locked stubbornly on the floor, so Booth reached across to cup her cheek.

His gentle caress brought her eyes snapping back up to his and she found herself leaning into his hand.

Booth smiled slightly, enjoying the contact for a moment before trailing his fingers back into her hair. As he did so, he realised that he'd be harbouring an urge to run his fingers through those silken coils since the first moment he'd seen her.

Temperance stared at him silently. She was suddenly aware of the man standing before her in a way she hadn't been conscious of before. She could no longer pretend that she didn't recognise how attractive he really was and she couldn't ignore the tingle of pleasure she felt as she acknowledged the intensity of his regard.

Her tentative smile was answered by a lazy grin which spread slowly across is lips and lit his eyes with a mischievous glint.

Temperance shivered slightly as Booth leant towards her again, his gaze unwavering.

Her breathing sped up as the hand resting on her lower back began to trace looping circles while inching her closer.

His breath was warm on her cheek and his lips were tantalising inches away when she reached over to stroke his jaw, guiding his mouth towards hers. She liked the rough sensation of his emerging stubble on her hand.

Their lips brushed together briefly again, before she felt Booth's arms settle around her, pulling her close. After a moment she settled into his embrace, her face nestled in against his chest.

They stood like that for long minutes, Booth pressing gentle kisses into her hair and Temperance steadily tightening her arms around his waist, swaying slightly along with the music.

* * *

A few metres away, their friends watched in a silence. 

Hodgins and Zach exchanged a brief, eyebrow-raised glance, before Hodgins slipped an arm around Angela's shoulders to lead her back to the bar.

She looked up at him questioningly, not moving.

"I think they'd rather be alone." Hodgins commented.

"They're in the middle of about fifty people." Zach stated, still watching the couple in fascination.

"Only got eyes for each other Zach sweetie." Angela said with a smile, before exclaiming, "We should be giving them a round of applause or something."

Hodgins grinned suggestively.

"I meant because they've finally figured out how they feel about each other, Jack." She responded with a shake of the head.

Hodgins' expression shifted into a much more sincere smile, "I know Angela." He said squeezing her shoulder.

Then he clapped Zach on the back with his other hand and the three of them headed back through the crowds towards the bar.

* * *

Still standing amidst the dancers, Booth tucked Temperance's hair behind her ear. As he did so, he acted on his earlier impulse to kiss the pale skin revealed as he pushed her heavy tresses back. 

Her breath hitched at his touch and he could feel her pulse quickening under his tongue. Encouraged by her response, he began to trail kisses along her jaw.

She responded with a soft sigh and by tilting her head to ease the path for his lips as he worked his way round.

Booth's own heart rate picked up as she shifted against him pushing her head back, tempting him to take the trail of kisses down her neck.

Her eyes were closed, but he watched every tremor of pleasure in her expression as his lips slowly moved back towards hers.

This time when their lips met, the kiss was deeper and more searching, because Booth and Temperance were finally both certain about what they wanted from each other.

And when the kiss finally ended, they both recognised that it was just a beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** - Bones and all its lovely characters belong to someone else.

**A/N** - I had a few requests to write some more for Holiday Weekend, so here it is.

* * *

Temperance woke up before her alarm, wondering why she was in such a good mood. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, a slow smile spreading across her face as she recalled the previous evening: the bar, the dance, the kiss... 

She felt a warm glow as she remembered Booth's lips on hers and the way he'd pressed her closer and closer. They'd remained on the dance floor for a few more songs, their movements bearing no resemblance to the rhythm of the music. She felt a little spurt of embarrassment at the spectacle they'd made of themselves.

She didn't even _like_ displaying affection in public, but somehow when it was Booth that she was kissing all her usual reserve flew out the window.

She had still managed to draw a line somewhere. When she'd found herself sliding her hands inside his shirt and stroking his chest she'd decided that they needed to cool it down a bit. She'd pulled back slightly, trying to steady her breathing and gather her thoughts, which wasn't easy when Booth's fingers were caressing the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine, and his brown eyes, darkened with desire, were locked onto hers.

She'd taken a deep breath and leant her forehead against his chest. Intuitive as ever, Booth had sensed her shift in mood, and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Then he'd leant down to whisper in her ear, asking if she'd like to get a drink.

She'd nodded into his chest, suppressing a shiver from the feel of his warm breath and the feather light kiss he'd planted on her earlobe.

They'd broken apart to turn to walk back to the bar and she had been shocked by how much it affected her that they were no longer touching. Without thinking about it, she'd reached out to lace her fingers through his. He smiled at her action, and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently before leading her back into the crowd.

They'd found their friends at the bar. Hodgins was wearing a knowing grin and Angela simply beamed at them proudly, but nothing was said. Temperance had been surprised by the restraint, until two minutes later when Angela had dragged her to the ladies room and demanded to know _everything_. Temperance had just grinned, her eyes shining. Angela had resorted to arm waving and then begging before Temperance had finally cracked and told her friend that Booth was the best kisser ever.

That had generated a piercing squeal of delight, but Angela's next questions, about how she felt about him and what was going to happen next, had worried her. Angela had spotted the flash of fear in her expression and had grabbed her hand, telling her to enjoy it and worry about what it all meant later.

As she'd walked back towards the bar, her mind had been in turmoil. She _couldn't_ just enjoy it, she had to understand what this meant for them, how it affected them working together. By the time she'd reached Booth's side, she'd listed 25 questions that she needed an answer to and her mind was whirring. Then she'd felt his arm snake around her waist and his hand settle on her hip. She'd looked up at him and all her questions faded as she looked into his eyes. Instead of worrying, she'd just reached up and kissed him, oblivious to Hodgins' eye rolls and Zach's quiet incomprehension.

The evening had gone on and the five friends had talked and joked and teased.

Temperance had found that she couldn't help but touch Booth, and it seemed that he felt the same. It was as if they couldn't bear to be out of contact. She was sure that there was some hormonal or chemical explanation for it, but she was damned if she could be bothered to dredge up the details. For once she was going to enjoy the practice rather than worry about the theory.

Then it had come time to leave.

They'd stood outside the bar in the cool night time air. It was a clear night, as starry as it got in Washington. Booth had given her his leather jacket as soon as he saw her shiver. She'd been unable to stop herself snuggling up in it, loving that it was still warm from his body and the feeling of being cocooned in his scent. Then he'd gone one better and encircled her in his arms murmuring about needing to share body heat.

Then the cabs had arrived.

One to take Booth, Hodgins and Zach; the other for her and Angela. That was how their neighbourhoods divided across the city, but it had been hard, so hard, to let him go. The others had got in the cabs, but they were still stood on the sidewalk. They'd stepped apart, both hands still holding tight, and gazed at one and other intently. Then Booth had taken a step forward and cupped her face in his hands, pausing for a moment before kissing her fervently. After taking a shuddering breath, he'd told her he didn't want her to go to her home and he didn't want to go to his, but they had to. At her frown, her reached up and gently stroked her furrowed forehead to make her relax. He'd told her that she was too important to him to mess things up. She'd tried to speak, but he'd silenced her with another passionate kiss. He'd asked if she was busy the following day. She shook her head without thinking, _so what if she was?_ Anything else could wait. He'd smiled and told her that he'd pick her up at noon.

She had asked hesitantly if that meant that they were going on a date and he'd nodded before she'd grabbed the lapels of his shirt and kissed him deeply. They had broken apart with a jump at the sound of the horn from an impatient taxi driver.

They'd smiled a little shyly, exchanged a brief final kiss before getting into their respective vehicles.

As her reminiscing ended, Temperance sat upright pulling her knees up and hugging them against her.

She looked at the clock. There was plenty of time to get ready, but there was no sense in staying in bed. She threw back the covers, and grabbing her wrap, she made her way to the shower.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** - Bones and all its lovely characters belong to someone else.

**A/N** - Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one - it's the Booth pov to match Bones' in the previous chapter - so it's technically entirely superfluous, but I wanted to write it anyway. Their date will be next.

* * *

Booth was leaning against the counter in his kitchen, chewing his way through a bowl of cereal and reading his mail. 

When he'd hauled himself out of bed about ten minutes ago, he'd headed, yawning, to the kitchen in a pair of shorts. He'd not bothered to pull on a t-shirt and was putting off a shower until he'd stoked up on a little caffeine.

He stretched slightly, working out a few knots in his back, enjoying the warmth of the sun, which was streaming in through the window.

A hissing, sputtering noise from the hob drew his attention. He dropped the letter onto the counter and put his spoon in the bowl, before walking over to remove the hob-top espresso pot from the heat and pouring himself a triple shot of the inky brew.

He inhaled the warm, unmistakable aroma and wondered what his partner was having for breakfast.

_Bones_. He closed his eyes as he thought about her.

Last night had been something else. They had been dancing around one and other for so long that he could hardly believe that they'd finally crossed the line and decided that they wanted more out of their relationship.

He put his cup down as he recalled how incredibly hot she'd looked as she'd squeezed out of the crowd in those tight, hip hugging jeans. They didn't represent a part of her wardrobe that he'd been privileged to see before, but he wondered how many similar pairs she had lurking in there. He wouldn't be held responsible for his actions if she turned up for work wearing them - too much bending over tables and body parts for those jeans to be anything other than a hazard to his blood pressure.

He knew that he was staring at her as she walked over, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. He'd known that it had been a lot more than the usual glances he always found himself slipping her way whenever he saw her. No, this had been full-on, checking her out. A fist curled and uncurled unconsciously as he remembered that he hadn't been the only guy doing it either.

It could have ended there - a bit of inappropriate staring from him, quickly forgotten as they shifted back into their usual bantering and flirting - but she'd thrown him for a loop by walking right up to him and touching his arm. Right into his personal space, and he into hers, her proximity and the blue eyes that were smiling up at him had caused his chest to tighten up and left him unable to string together a coherent thought.

Amusingly it was Zach who had rescued him by offering to buy a round. Temperance had turned away to smile a greeting at their other friends and that had broken the spell for a moment.

Then she'd backed in to him and it was the easiest thing in the world to let his arm drop from the wall and onto her shoulder. They'd stood comfortably together chatting and toasting their teamwork.

He hadn't flinched when she wrapped an arm around his waist mid-toast, but he had wondered briefly if it really was reality.

Then Angela had tried to drag a very reluctant Hodgins and Zach to dance. Even now he'd swear that it was like someone else was in possession of his body as he'd settled both hands on the smooth skin of her upper arms and he'd leant down to whisper in her ear. He couldn't remember exactly what he'd said, but the next moment they were threading their way through the crowds, each surge of those around them bringing her close against his body. By the time they'd made to the dance floor, and were settling their arms around one and other with embarrassed care, his senses were reeling.

He'd thought that it was just a physical thing really, until that kiss, but as she'd pulled his head towards hers and he'd looked in her eyes he'd felt a surge of something far more powerful than mere physical attraction. Yes, he wanted this woman, but more than that, he wanted to be with this woman. With that split second realisation he'd pulled her into a kiss and poured that intensity into the movement of his lips on hers.

He'd been amazed by her response to him and the utter trust she'd demonstrated by letting go of her usual tight control in front of all those people. That, more than anything else, had told him that she felt the same.

Even his good manners were being sorely tested by more carnal instincts when she'd finally drawn back a little, a few songs later. He'd grasped the break to settle her into a hug and to stop himself from looking for a darker corner to head for.

The rest of the night had been fun. The squints were good company and he'd made sure that Temperance was never more than a touch a way. He had wondered if it was possible to be addicted to the feeling of her soft skin against his, so acute was the withdrawal when she'd moved away every now and then.

Then it had come time to leave. He smiled involuntarily at the memory of her wrapped up in his coat, looking impossibly cute - not a description he normally associated with her. He'd had to gather her close again, making excuses about the cold and wanting to share body heat.

He'd hated those damned cabs when they'd arrived; he hadn't wanted to let her go.

He didn't want to let her go. Ever.

So he'd kissed her and told her - and reminded himself - that he wanted to do things properly. Two more heart-stopping kisses and they had agreed to go on a date and he was sat in a cab heading home praying that her assistant wasn't going to ask him any questions, because he didn't think that she'd forgive him if he shot Zach. Luckily Zach had an unsurprisingly low tolerance for alcohol and snoozed for most of the short trip to Booth's home. He'd got out and waved the cab onto Hodgins' place.

He'd gone straight to bed, but sleep had proved elusive. Hence the need for a caffeine kickstart.

He drained the rest of his coffee and decided that he was ready to hit the shower, and after that he'd decide if he was ready for his first date with the woman he now realised that he was in love with.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **- Bones and all its lovely characters belong to someone else.

**A/N** - A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. It was really encouraging that people seemed to enjoy the continuation of this story. Particular thanks to BonesDBchippie for the inspirational e-mails (and attachments..!) Now it's on with the date... if they can get off the doorstep...

* * *

There was a brisk knock on Temperance's door just before midday. 

She stole quick glance in the hallway mirror to check that she looked okay. Her hair was swirling around her shoulders in waves. She'd left her hair lose mainly because she'd lost patience with her preparations after trying on and discarding several items of clothing. She'd kept telling herself that _it was only Booth_, but strangely that had only made her find even more faults with each potential outfit. After she'd thrown the fifth skirt over a chair in frustration, she'd sat on the edge of her bed to calm down. Looking at the clothes piled around her usually neat room had finally made her laugh at herself and she'd decided to apply a little logic to choosing what she was going to wear.

Her first conclusion was it should be nothing that she would normally wear for work - those items were too boring and familiar and it also chopped out a big chunk of her choices. They were going on a daytime date on a Saturday, so nothing too formal. It's was a sunny morning, so they were bound to spend some time outside, so something practical.

With the selection narrowed down significantly, she chose a relaxed pair of dark blue jeans with a teal vest top and a fitted khaki shirt. Another glance at the window made her realise that although it was sunny, there was a stiff breeze, so she dug a finely knit silk pullover out of the dresser and pulled that on over the top.

Blinking away the memories of getting ready, she decided that the reflection in the mirror would pass muster and reached down to pick up her bag, surprised to see that her hands were shaking slightly. She scrunched her hands into fists and took a deep breath, berating herself for behaving like a teenager.

Ignoring the tiny voice that told her that she'd never given herself the chance to act like a teenager the first time around, she snatched up Booth's leather jacket and slung it over her arm before marching to the door.

She yanked it open to see Booth shuffling nervously on the step.

His hands were thrust deep into the front pockets of his brown zip-up top and he seemed absorbed in the pattern of the sidewalk. After a moment, he jerked his head up to look at her.

They smiled nervously at one and other, the heated intimacy of the previous evening receding for a moment in the awkward reality of daylight.

Then Booth broke into a knee-weakening grin and reached for her hand.

"Morning Temperance." The warm expression in his eyes trapped her gaze, "You look beautiful."

Temperance blushed and bit her lip, unsure how to respond to the compliment, but allowing him to pull her towards him.

His arms settled around her, squashing his jacket between them. As his hands came to rest at her waist she felt the familiar gravity defying surge of sensations at his touch.

She looked up at him silently and rested her palms against his chest. After a moment's hesitation, her fingers bunched in the fabric and pulled him towards her.

Their lips met softly at first and then with increasing fervour, reflecting their relief at being back in each other's arms and the confirmation that the night before had not been some sort of cosmic practical joke. Their kiss continued as they inched closer together.

Booth's arms tightened around her waist as he found his whole body responding to her proximity.

Temperance clutched at him like a drowning woman, her hands raking back through his hair.

Finally the kiss slowed and the gently moved apart to allow their breathing to get back to normal.

Temperance grinned and spoke for the first time, "Definitely a good morning." She paused, thinking, before adding, "Seeley."

Booth gave one of his rare smiles of unaffected delight at her words and, pulling her into a hug, kissed the top of her head.

They stood like that for long moments, then Temperance reached up to cup his cheek and they locked heated gazes once again.

Booth had noticed that the door was still standing ajar behind her. He reflected on how easy it would be to scoop her up in his arms, shoulder the door aside and stride into her apartment before locking themselves away for the rest of the day. Or the rest of the weekend.

He clamped down on the thought and repeated his mantra about doing things the right way.

With renewed resolve, he shifted into a more causal embrace.

Temperance watched his internal struggle play out: his pupils dilating and his brown eyes darkening as he gazed at her hungrily. She suppressed a shudder at the intensity of his gaze, but after a moment his irises began to lighten slightly and he stepped back and slung an arm loosely around her shoulders.

She took the opportunity to pull the door closed behind her and lock it. She rattled the handle, before dropping the key into her bag.

She turned to smile at him and he grinned, before gesturing towards the road with his free arm.

Temperance followed his pointing arm and frowned. Instead of the usual black SUV, an old-fashioned but very pretty red and white open-topped sports car was parked against the curb.

She looked at Booth, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

Booth grinned proudly as he led her towards the vehicle, "Sunny September day like this, it'd be a crime to leave her locked up in the garage." He patted the side of the car affectionately, amused by Temperance's incomprehension.

"I told you down in New Orleans, it's my hobby..." He paused as he saw that the penny was beginning to drop, "This little beauty was just lots of rusting metal when I got her".

He pulled the passenger door open and handed Temperance in, taking his jacket and dropping it in the trunk as he made his way round to the driver's side.

"Six years and a lot of sweat later here she is." Booth settled down into the comfortable leather upholstery and turned the key, enjoying the muted roar of the V8.

Temperance placed a restraining hand on his arm, "What sort of car is it?"

Booth stared at her incredulous for a moment, "_Bones!_"

She glared at him.

He looked away sheepishly, "Temperance. This is a 1958 Chevrolet Corvette."

No reaction.

"_The_ American sports car." He paused waiting for a reaction.

Temperance glanced around the pristine interior and recalled gleaming curves outside.

She slid her hand along his arm and grasped his hand, "It's magnificent. Thank you for sharing her with me."

Booth turned to face her and the engine noise died away as he placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled her in for a lingering kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **- Bones and all its lovely characters belong to someone else.

**A/N **- Thank you for reading and for all the lovely reviews of the previous chapter.

* * *

Booth eased his way through the meandering Saturday morning traffic towards the north of the city. One arm was resting on the car door as he gripped the steering wheel lightly. After checking his rear view mirror, he stole another glance at his passenger and couldn't help but grin. 

He couldn't think of a better way to spend a sunny weekend morning than sitting alongside Temperance in a classic car.

Temperance was watching the passing scenery absently, distracted by the startling red interior of the car and the occasional looks Booth kept shooting her way. Every time their eyes met she felt a zap of electricity. For a moment she worried about it, feeling embarrassed, but then she dismissed her concerns and made herself relax, turning to smile at him widely when he next looked over at her.

As they carried on driving further out of the centre of Washington, her curiosity began to get the better of her.

"Where are we headed?" She shouted above the noise of the engine and the wind.

Booth grinned, "It's supposed to be a surprise, but we're almost there." As he spoke he changed lanes and pulled off towards the National Zoological Gardens.

Temperance looked at the sign and her face settled into a puzzled expression, "You're taking me to the zoo?"

There was a pause as Booth negotiated his way around a busy intersection.

"Nope." He smirked at her, "Too much potential for anthropological discussions."

She gave him a mocking scowl.

"We're heading..." He paused again to turn onto a new road, "for Rock Creek Park."

Temperance thought about it for a moment and then smiled, reaching across to squeeze his arm, "Sounds lovely."

* * *

They parked in a shady spot near the entrance and Booth took a few minutes to secure the car. While she was waiting, Temperance wandered over to an information board to read the access details for the park and what activities were permitted where. As she headed back towards Booth, she noticed how much the tall trees around the parking lot cut down the busy hum of the traffic on the roads beyond. 

Back at the car Booth was rummaging through the trunk and pulled out a rucksack, which he placed on the floor next to him.

As she reached him, Temperance stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his warm neck.

Booth stood up slowly, ducking to avoid hitting his head, and turned in her arms so that they were facing each other. He settled his hands on her hips before leaning back against the car and pulling her towards him.

Then he leant down to kiss her, smiling as she gasped slightly and then reached up to brace a hand on his shoulder.

The sound of another car pulling into the parking lot made them break the kiss and their foreheads rested against one and other.

Out of the corner of his eye, Booth watched the car park and a family pile out and head into the park.

Temperance stretched up and trailed a line of kisses across his check and down onto his jaw to bring his attention back to her.

He reached up and combed his fingers through her hair, "Guess it's a bit late to be worrying about making out in public?"

Temperance laughed quietly, "After last night, I'd say so." She paused and flushed slightly, "And what my neighbours now think..."

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Booth's lips found hers again, at first softly and then bruisingly hard. She had to stifle a moan as his tongue slid over hers and he pulled her tighter against him.

Booth realised that things were heating up again and started to dot his kisses across her cheek and jaw line.

He saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes, which weirdly made his heart lift even more - knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her - but he just grinned, "Come on, if we don't stop now, I don't think I'm going to let you leave this parking lot - and that really wasn't what I had in mind when I brought you here."

Temperance smiled at him shyly and loosened her white-knuckled grip on the top of his jeans and belt and took a step back. Booth stumbled forwards as she pulled away and then shrugged in embarrassment, before turning back to the trunk and pulling out two long nylon bags.

He strapped them to the side of his rucksack before realising that Temperance was watching him with folded arms.

"Fishing?" She asked slowly.

Booth grinned widely and slammed the boot shut, before checking it was locked, "Nope."

Temperance frowned, relieved but even more confused.

Booth slung the bag over his shoulder and laced his fingers through hers with a smile.

"It'll be a surprise." He said leaning over to kiss her briefly before leading her into the park.

* * *

The entryway into the park was paved, but heavily trafficked. After a short distance, Booth struck off on a side path that was lined with tall trees which cast a dappled shade on the ground. There were few people and Temperance began to notice the way the leaves rustled in the breeze and the birds singing higher up in the trees. A small stream tinkled along just beyond the path, which had encouraged a profusion of greenery and ferns to spring up around it. The water itself was clear and sparkled brightly in the small patches where the sun made it through the verdant canopy. 

Booth watched Temperance slowly relax and begin to take in her surroundings.

He loved the park and visited it often - he liked the idea of a tiny bit of wilderness somewhere in the city. He usually headed for the wilder, forested areas, but knew that he needed the open spaces nearer the Zoo for the activity he had planned.

The path headed steadily uphill, but at their leisurely pace it hardly mattered. Every now and then Temperance would stop to watch a brightly coloured insect dart along the water or to stare at new plant or flower. They would also take the opportunity to wrap their arms around one and other and move into slow and sensuous kisses.

Their progress was slow, but gradually tree-lined walk opened up to a huge expanse of grass. While large tracts were meadow-like and long; there was also a large open area of short grass. Booth stepped out onto it and walked towards the centre of the open space.

Away from the shelter of the trees the breeze picked up considerably and Temperance's hair was soon billowing around her face.

When they had reached the rough centre of the space, Booth put the bag on the floor and crouched down to unclip the nylon pouch. He laid that on the ground and then ripped off a few blades of grass and watched them shoot off in the wind. He rotated until he was facing into the breeze and unzipped the bag, pulling out a rather alarming looking stake.

Temperance, who had sat on the ground next to him, eyed it warily, "Does that need a license?"

Booth laughed and showed her the tip, which was very blunt, before driving it into the ground.

He grinned at Temperance's continuing bemusement, "You figured it out yet?"

She folded her arms and glared.

Booth reached across and planted a kiss on her pursued lips and almost overbalanced as she tugged him towards her. After a few moments on his hands and knees, he rocked back on his heels and shook the nylon pouch to produce three poles, which echoed dully as they bumped against one and other on the ground.

Temperance sat with her elbow on her knee, her chin in her hand, watching as he connected the three poles together. When he pulled out two spools of brightly coloured string, she began to smile.

Booth glanced across at her, "What's so funny?"

She grinned impishly at him, "I've just got this picture of you stood here clutching a string with a little diamond shape on the end and a tail of bows."

He stood up and began to unreel the strings, "It's not that sort of kite, Temperance."

She held out her hand and he pulled her against him.

"No?" She whispered breathily.

"No." He replied before her hands slipped into his hair and her lips found his.

After a few moments Temperance pulled away and smiled at him challengingly, "Well, you'd better show me then."

Booth took a deep breath deciding that he liked this new playful side to her personality even if it was giving him ideas he shouldn't be having in the middle of a field. He quickly handed her a reel to unravel before he followed through on his musing about a range of interesting things he could _show_ her.

After a few minutes of careful unreeling they were back at the bag and Booth connected two double-ended handles to the ends of the four strings and lopped it around the stake, before pulling out a pile of rip-stop nylon in red and white. It flapped wildly in the breeze as Temperance held it and Booth slid the pole in.

Temperance looked at the kite in surprise. It was big. Easily as tall as Booth when stood on its end and an odd, double triangle shape. She watched Booth walk to the other end of the lines and connect the kite, propping it up on the points of the two triangles.

He strolled back and came to a stop in front of her, "So you ready for a flying lesson?"

"How hard can it be?" Temperance replied with little frown. "It's just a kite."

"You ever flown one before?" He said with a dangerous grin.

"Well, no."

Booth's grin widened, "Not even one of those little diamond things?"

She shook her head.

He smirked triumphantly and bent down to pick up the handles, talking to her as he moved.

"Like you say..."

He moved his wrists a tiny distance and the kite shot into the air with surprising speed.

"It can't be that hard..."

The lines buzzed in the wind as he pushed his right thumb forward and the kite began to spin in rapid, dizzying circles in the same spot in the sky; before a similar movement with the other thumb sent it spinning back round the other way.

"It's just a kite after all..."

As soon as the lines untangled from their spin, he flipped it round so the points of the triangles were facing into the sky and flew it at full speed towards the ground.

Temperance took a sharp intake of breath and then goggled when, with a sharp wrist flick, it stopped dead, a few inches from the turf.

It hovered for a moment, before Booth flipped it round again and, after taking two steps back, backed it down to land gently on its tips, just as it had been before it took off.

He turned to Temperance, carefully expressionless, and offered her the handles, "Your turn."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - **Bones and all its lovely characters belong to someone else.

**A/N** - As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. This will be the last update for this story until the start of October as I'm away on holiday (sorry!)

* * *

Temperance eyed the proffered kite handles as though they were dangerous, then she looked up into Booth's warm, laughing eyes. Although she couldn't mistake the affection in them, she could also spot the mischievous edge of challenge. 

"Fine." She replied simply and stepped closer, sliding her hands in next to his on the handles.

Booth grinned and pulled his hands out while issuing a few brief instructions, "Keep the hand movements minimal. Don't tug or jerk - the kite's really responsive. Thumbs back flies the kite up, left thumb forward turns left, right thumb forward turns right. Both thumbs forward, backs the kite down."

Temperance blinked at him and pulled the handles back with a jerk. The kite shot into the air, but began to turn sharply almost immediately and began to plummet towards the ground at an alarming rate. Temperance pulled on the handles, but that only seemed to accelerate its downward motion. A second later there was a dull thud as the kite slammed into the turf.

She stole a glimpse at Booth to see if he was worried about his crashed kite, but he was standing with his arms folded, grinning.

She looked back down the lines; the kite had landed the wrong way up.

"Are you going to go down there and set it up again?" She asked him.

Booth shook his head, and gently removed the handles from her unresisting hands. He pushed his right thumb forward until top and bottom lines were touching and pushed his left thumb a little way forward. Temperance watched in surprise as the kite rolled over and landed right side up.

Booth handed back the handles with a smile, "Now do you want some lessons?"

Temperance hesitated for a moment and then smiled, "I guess I do need to learn the basics..."

Booth didn't miss the underlying message of _'then I'll show you'_, but he just nodded casually and moved to stand in close behind her.

He positioned himself so that he could see what was going on and move his arms reasonably freely, her head tucked in against the left side of his. He paused to tuck the flailing strands of her hair behind her ears and before reaching round to place his hands over hers on the handles.

Temperance smiled slightly to herself and settled back against Booth, enjoying feeling his warm, muscular body pressing into her, just as she had on the way to the dance floor the previous evening.

As she wriggled against him, Booth couldn't resist nibbling her earlobe.

Temperance leant into the kiss for a moment and then turned her head to look at him.

"Focus on the task in hand, please." She instructed severely, her tone definitely not matched back the way she was playfully pressing herself back into him.

With what he regarded as superhuman control, Booth ignored the sensation of her grinding subtly against him and turned his attention to the kite.

"Ready?" He asked, pressing a quick kiss into her hair.

He felt her nod and began to talk her through how to fly the kite.

Temperance was a quick study, despite his best attempts to distract her.

Each instruction was delivered with his warm breath tickling her neck and his hands gently guiding hers.

Successfully executed manoeuvres were rewarded by a trail of feather-light kisses along her neck. His nuzzling explorations quickly revealed a particularly sensitive spot, which caused Temperance's eyes to drift shut and the kite to spin out of control every time his lips came into contact with it.

After the fourth time, she slipped her hand out from under his and tapped his knuckles lightly.

"Behave!" She admonished. "I'm trying to..." Her words slowly dried up as Booth's tongue traced a tantalising circle over the spot. For a moment she relaxed against him, eyes closed, before realising what she was doing.

"Seeley..." She breathed, before forcing herself to take a small step forward.

She heard him stifle a laugh and then he squeezed her hands gently in apology. For the next ten minutes his instructions were clear, helpful and only occasionally punctuated with distracting caresses.

As the kite landed safely on the ground, Booth moved his hands away from her and linked them in front of her stomach, still holding her close.

"Do I get to fly solo now?" Temperance asked.

"Sure honey." He responded, taking the opportunity to trail kisses around the other side of her neck. The endearment was out of his mouth before he had time to think about it.

He felt her go still for a moment and then she turned her head towards him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Booth's hands moved immediately to her shoulders, wanting to turn her in his arms and deepen their embrace, but Temperance was shaking her head and laughing as she turned back to launch the kite.

After a moment Booth grinned, conceding that he'd probably deserved that. He placed his hands lightly on her hips, giving her the freedom to move with the kite as it pulled against the lines.

The red and white shape spun and danced as Temperance coaxed it around the sky, her eyes shining. Booth watched it for a while, before he allowed his eyes to close and he simply relaxed into enjoying the scent of her hair, the warm pressure of her body against his and the little intakes of breath and mutters of frustration as she manoeuvred the kite.

After executing a particularly clever wingtip landing, Temperance realised that Booth wasn't watching. She elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"Are you watching?" She demanded.

"Uh... sorry." Booth apologised, unable to see her teasing smile.

He spent the next quarter of an hour watching closely and commenting on her aerial routine.

Finally she brought the kite into land and dropped her hands by her sides.

"My arms are actually aching - it's surprising how much it pulls!" She exclaimed.

Booth nodded into her hair, "In higher winds, it can pull you off your feet. You want a break?"

"Please."

Booth reached out and took the handles from her, gripping both in one hand and dropping his other arm to his side to let her step away. Then he quickly launched the kite and took a couple of steps forward before landing it. He was aware of her eyes on him as he bent down to put the handles over the stake.

He stood up slowly and turned to face her. She was watching him steadily, her blue eyes uncharacteristically dark, after a tiny pause she crossed the distance between them and reached up to cup his face before pulling him in for a scorching kiss. After long moments, she pulled back and stared at him, her eyes still flaring dangerously. He regarded her quietly, allowing a half-smile to play on his lips.

"So how'd you like kite flying?" He asked.

"Loved it," She replied and then reached for him again, "but I like this better."

Their lips met again and Booth's hands slid up her back and pulled her against him.

TBC (when I get back from hols)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer **- Bones and all its lovely characters belong to someone else.

**A/N **- Another neglected story about to get a much needed update.

* * *

Temperance sat on the grass, her knees pulled up into her chest, her arms linked in front of her as she watched Booth slowly reel in the kite lines. 

He'd peeled off his zip-up top earlier and dropped it on the ground next to her, so she could see his back muscles flexing through the thin material of his dark grey t-shirt as he wound the nylon around the spool.

She glanced away as she felt herself blush and, as she did so, she noticed the daisies studding the turf all around her.

She leant over and picked one, pinching the stem between her thumb and forefinger and twirling it around. A tiny smile graced her lips as she made a neat slit in the stem with her nail before reaching down to pick another daisy and threading it through.

Booth finished reeling in the lines and turned, his lips curving into an affectionate smile at the unexpected sight of his forensic anthropologist with a length of daisy chain resting across her knees. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth as she concentrated on coaxing a recalcitrant stalk through another.

He jogged over to her and she looked up suddenly, dropping the chain into her lap, as his shadow fell across her.

Booth crouched down beside her and picked up the fragile chain, looping it carefully around her neck. He squeezed the head of the daisy on one end through the stalk of the daisy on the other and then set back on his heels to admire the effect.

His heart swelled as his eyes met hers and he reached across to cup her cheek and pull her into a gentle embrace.

After a moment he pulled back and smiled, his hand toying with the daisy chain, "When these fade, I'll have to give you something a bit more durable."

Temperance smiled back at him for a moment and then leant in for another kiss.

Although their lips were only brushing lightly, she could feel zinging bolts of electricity running through her body. She shivered suddenly as she wondered what it would feel like when more of their skin was touching. Almost unconsciously, her hands bunched in the fabric of his t-shirt and tried to pull him closer. Her insistent tug pulled Booth off balance and broke their kiss. His hand shot out to steady himself before he stood up and hauled Temperance to her feet next to him.

"Lunch?" Booth asked, sliding an arm around her waist.

Temperance nodded and linked her arm around his back.

* * *

They strolled through the leafy paths of the park, their arms around one and other. 

Once again, Booth knew exactly where he was headed and he navigated the twisting route unerringly.

After about ten minutes on increasingly quiet wooded paths, they came to a rocky cliff face.

Booth dropped his arm from around her and stepped away, standing in front of the rock face before turning back to look at her with a mischievous grin.

Temperance watched him with a furrowed brow, "Seeley?" She asked tentatively.

Booth pointed to the top of the outcrop, "It's an easy climb." He paused, seeing her dubious expression, "It's worth it Temperance. Trust me."

She hesitated for a moment and then shrugged before walking towards him. She came to a stop next to him, one hand resting on his back and the other pressed against the cool, rocky surface.

Her head tilted back as she looked up towards the top. Her eyes narrowed -_ it wasn't that high_.

Booth followed her gaze, and then pointed out the easy route up.

He was unsurprised to find that Temperance clambered up with ease. He followed behind, handing the unwieldy kites to her once she was at the top.

Soon they were both standing atop the cliff, in a thicket of scrubby trees. Booth grabbed her hand and guided her through the undergrowth, which soon opened out into a verdant, flowery meadow leading down to a sunlit pool, which was fed by a tiny waterfall that cascaded down a higher part of the cliff.

Temperance gasped in surprise at the beautiful view and then reached up to plant an impulsive kiss on Booth's cheek.

She felt his smile under her lips and he turned to face her.

"I thought this would be a nice spot for a picnic." He said and the expression in his dark eyes started her pulse racing.

Still holding her gaze, Booth dropped the kites and other paraphernalia to the floor, then he laced his fingers through hers and pulled her towards him.

With their hands linked at their sides, everything was focused in their kiss.

The sunshine, the water and the birds singing in the trees all faded from Temperance's mind as Booth's lips moved on hers. She sighed breathily and her lips parted allowing the kiss to deepen.

Their tongues flickered past one and other and suddenly the hands that had rested at their sides were everywhere.

Temperance brushed her fingers against Booth's cheek and his hands were drawn once more to her irresistible curls.

He pulled gently, guiding Temperance's head to one side and trailing a fiery path of kisses along her neck.

He felt his body stir in response to her involuntarily moan as his tongue traced lazy patterns on a particularly sensitive spot just below her jaw.

Her hands slid into the pockets on the back of his jeans and she pulled him closer; his own passion rose as he felt her soft body press against the length of his.

Booth forced back the voice that told him that this was a lovely secluded spot, where they wouldn't be interrupted and his hands moved slowly from hair to rest on her shoulders.

He cupped her face possessively.

The silence lengthened. They both knew what the other was thinking.

After a moment, Booth blinked and Temperance looked down at the floor breaking the spell.

When she looked up again, Temperance smiled, "Lunch then?"

Booth nodded, settling his arm around her waist once again having picked up the things he dropped.

They made their way over to a large rock in middle of the meadow. Temperance perched on the edge, while watching Booth pull out a bewildering array of items from his rucksack.

He spread a waterproof blanket on the ground and gestured for her to sit, before laying out an array of tasty and thoughtful picnic food as well as glasses, cups and crockery.

Reaching into the depths of the bag he found a tiny bottle of champagne. He grinned at Temperance's exclamation.

"I'll buy us a full size one, when I don't need to drive!" He explained as he gingerly eased the cork out, eyes crinkled in a pre-emptive wince.

The cork popped dully, but only a little liquid spilt. Booth poured the champagne into the two glasses and handed one to Temperance with a smile.

"To us." He said.

"To us." She repeated a little shyly as they clinked glasses and kissed.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** - Bones and all its lovely characters belong to someone else

**A/N** - I was very surprised when I looked to see when I last update this! Sorry! - and thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed it.

* * *

They ate their picnic and sipped the champagne laughing and taking a moment to focus on something other than each other.

It was obvious that Booth had raided the deli and Temperance enjoyed savouring the robust cheeses, the flavour-filled pastries and the tiny delicate cakes that formed a sugary desert.

After they'd eaten their fill, Booth took both her hands and pulled her upright before walking her slowly to the edge of the water.

Temperance was fascinated by the profusion of tiny wildflowers that formed part of the lush, green carpet. It seemed incongruous to see this profusion of nature when she was so used to the manicured neatness of the Mall and the parkland that surrounded it.

The pool was clear and sparkled in the sunlight. There was a gentle current from the small waterfall and the stream that meandered away in the distance. It looked thoroughly inviting.

Temperance carefully disengaged her hand from Booth's to enable her reach down and touch the water, shivering as her lazily sweeping fingers registered the icy temperature.

"A bit bracing, huh?" Booth asked.

Temperance nodded and then tilted her head in a half-hearted shake, "Well no... maybe a bit much..."

Booth grinned and pulled her into the circle of his arms and then back towards their picnic spot.

* * *

Booth's breathing had evened out and the steady rise and fall of his chest told Temperance that he'd fallen asleep.

She smiled slightly and shifted her weight so her head was nestled more securely on his chest. As she moved, the arm that encircled her back tightened, pulling her closer still. Her smile widened further and she relaxed as Booth pulled her close.

Temperance was tempted to relax into sleep herself, but for some reason she didn't want to miss a moment of this peaceful intimacy. Her right palm was pressed into Booth's chest, her head resting on top of it, and she could feel the warm of his body through his clothes and the reassuring beat of his heart. Her left arm lay across his body, their hands joined.

There was no breeze in the sheltered spot where they had picnicked and tinkling murmur of the waterfall was soothing in the distance.

Eventually Temperance lost the battle to keep her eyes open and slowly drifted off.

They lay intertwined like that as the sun warmed the day further. The birds that flitted from the trees to the water's edge ignored them, only the boldest approaching in search of the remnants of their picnic.

* * *

Booth woke gradually, his right arm numb but still holding Temperance close.

He opened his eyes and looked down, before pressing gentle kissed onto the crown of her head.

_This he could get used to_ he nodded to himself, _lazy Saturdays holding Temperance close_. He lay still and watched a few wispy clouds scuttle across the sky before, squinting slightly against the glare, he realised that they hadn't slept for much more than an hour judging by the sun.

He wondered what they ought to do next. The park, the kite and the picnic had been his plan for the date. That and dinner somewhere later. There were still some of his favourite spots in the park that he wanted to show her, but he wondered if she would be bored. He hoped not, and a slightly cocky grin graced his lips as he thought about ways he could make it more interesting.

He looked down suddenly realising that Temperance was shifting against him, pressing her lithe body closer against his. He closed his eyes savouring this peculiar form of pleasurable torture.

It didn't last long because, although he had tried not to move, Temperance seemed to sense that he was awake and slowly stirred.

Once she was awake she sat up, her legs curled up underneath her, one arm propped on Booth's shoulder. She smiled down at him, her hair falling fowards in a curtain and tickling his face.

Booth looked up at her, his brown eyes wide and strangely vulnerable.

She had never wanted him more than in that moment, she swallowed at the intensity of her feelings and licked lips that were suddenly dry.

Almost involuntarily, she reached down and stroked his cheek, tracing the fine stubble that had started to shadow his jaw.

For his part, Booth needed no further invitation and his hands slowly skimmed along her arms and then trailed along the curves of her body. The caress that started with arms, travelled down to her hips and skated along her thighs. She took a deep breath, which came up in a gasp as his hands slowly trailed up her sides, brushing the swell of her breaths with the lightest of touches. But a touch that sent delicious tingles through her in waves.

The silence lengthened between them, growing heavier as they both read the desire in the other's eyes.

They moved closer, magnetised by the other.

With a visible effort they pulled away, but in moments their hands were reaching for the other and all restraint shattered.

Booth locked one arm around her back and pulled her almost roughly against him, his mouth bruisingly hard against hers. His other hand tangled in her hair.

Temperance needed to feel his skin, her hands were under his brown top and tugging at the t-shirt that half in and half out of his jeans. As her palms touched the warm, toned skin of his stomach she caught her breath in relief and then revelled in the sensation of his muscles tensing and his kisses intensifying.

Booth caught himself as he started to ease her top up her body. This wasn't where it was going to happen for the first time.

"My place." he said quietly, his voice pitched low, a faint hint of anxiety weaving through a voice that was roughened with want.

Temperance nodded, unable to speak.

They both stood and gathered their things. Then Temperance took Booth's hand. They didn't speak, but every cell seemed focused on that single point of contact as they made their way back to the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** - Bones and all its lovely characters belong to someone else

* * *

The shadowy sunshine of the weaving paths alternately dazzled and dimmed their way through the park, hands still locked together.

They'd had to let go to the scramble down the cliff, but their fingers had laced together and as soon as both of them reached the bottom.

Whereas before they had strolled slowly enjoying the park, the beautiful weather and the tentative beginnings of intimacy; there was a restless energy to their progress now, a spiked awareness between them signaled by frequent sideways glances, the gentle sweep of a thumb over the other hand and little regard for anything else going on around them.

Booth's familiarity with the park meant they struck a direct route to the car park and their ride home. Arriving back long before Temperance expected.

As Booth found his keys and bundled the the bags into the trunk, she stood staring unseeingly at the car mind swirling around what came next. Her distraction meant she hardly noticed Booth close the trunk and move towards her, jumping slightly as his hands slowly ghosted down her arms, his breath warm against her ear as he kissed her neck.

She turned in his arms and they stared at one another, neither knowing what to say for a moment. Then, as Booth processed once again, that his beautiful partner really was in his arms, her eyes telling him so much more than either of them had dared say, he suddenly grinned and shocked her by picking her up and spinning her round exuberantly.

As she gripped his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his muscles bunching under the fabric of his top, she decided that this was how Booth should always look - carefree and joyful - and she savoured the thought that she was the cause.

* * *

The drive back, through traffic even worse than before, saw the haze of intimacy recede a little. Booth had to concentrate on driving and Temperance contented herself with stolen glimpses of his profile and chatting lightly about kite flying and the beauty of the park.

As they turned off the road and headed toward Booth's home, the silences lengthened. Temperance could feel anticipation and, to her surprise anxiety, start to churn. By the time they pulled up in his familiar driveway, she felt as drawn tight as the kite strings as they hummed and twisted in the sky. Then she felt Booth cup her cheek, gently turning her to face him, as the other hand pushed her windblown hair from her eyes.

He smiled, 'We've got all the time in the world, Temperance.'

Their eyes closing as they kissed.

* * *

Inside the house it was cool and quiet; a peaceful and private place to relax.

Temperance excused herself to use the bathroom, while Booth busied himself making coffee.

As the kettle boiled, Booth felt as though he was regressing to his occasionally awkward teenage years - knowing where he'd like to get with a girl but never quite sure of the right way to get there. He'd learnt a lot since them, but fear of getting it wrong this time, the time it mattered more than an other occasion terrified him.

He thought of the lake, the sunshine and the charged atmosphere between them. It had felt easy and natural then, as their hands started to explore one and other. The thought of touching her again caused his heart to race but he didn't know how to begin.

Then she appeared in the doorway her expression a mixture of nervous wariness and warmth, and he was across the room in three strides, the coffee mugs abandoned behind him.

As one hand settled on her hips tugging towards him, the other stroked her jawline. That physical contact and the blissful feel of her skin banished his nerves and any other thought beyond drawing her closer and kissing her like a drowning man.

Temperance responded by bunching her hands in the front of his shirt, pushing him back against the counter. Reveling in the kiss and the sensations flooding her body.

There was a certain desperate clumsiness in their movements, the occasional bump of heads and tangle between hands warring to touch more skin, as they finally surrendered to the inevitable.


End file.
